1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamping and die-cutting tool capable of stamping or cutting out a desired pattern from a given material, and more particularly to a stamping and die-cutting tool with quick mould change design.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional stamping and die-cutting tool with a mould change design includes a casing 11 on which is provided with a handle 12. The handle 12 is to be pressed by the user and will return to its original position after being pressed. In the front end of the casing 11 is disposed a mould 13, and a pushing member 14 is disposed in the case 11 and located opposite to the abutment surface 131 of the mould 13. By pulling a pulling portion 141 of the pushing member 14, a pushing portion 142 of the pushing member 14 will be caused to push the mould 13 out of the casing 11, so that the mould 13 can be replaced. However, this conventional stamping tool still has some problems:
First, during the course of changing the mould 13, the user has to hold the casing 11 with one hand while pressing the pushing member 14 with another hand, so that the mould 13 will probably fall to floor, in case that the user pull too hard, thus leading to a damage.
Second, for aesthetic reasons, the pushing member 14 is hidden inside the casing 11 without being pressed. In this case, before changing the mould 13, the user has to find out pushing member 14 and then press the pulling portion 141. This is time-consuming.
Third, the pushing member 14 is <-shaped, and the connecting portion between the pulling portion 141 and the pushing portion 142 is likely to be broken if an overgreat force is applied.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.